1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an interface device between a boot and a ski, preferably an alpine ski. The invention also concerns an assembly for retaining a boot on a ski having such an assembly, as well as a ski equipped with such a retention assembly.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In a manner known in the art, skis are equipped with an interface device between the boot and the boot retention elements to modify the bending characteristics of the ski.
For example, Patent Application No. WO 83/03360 describes a plate that is raised relative to the top surface of the ski. The plate supports the two boot retention elements. One of its ends is integrally connected to the ski, the other end is free, and blocks of elastically deformable material counter its displacement during bending of the ski with progressive resistance.
This device yields good results. Nevertheless, the influence it exerts on the ski varies in intensity with the bending of the ski but not in nature. In other words, the device stiffens certain zones of the ski in a variable manner, without displacing the zone of the ski where it exerts its action, depending on the bending of the ski. Moreover, with strong bends of the ski, the plate has a tendency to arch.
In Patent Application No. EP 623 370, an interface device of the same type is known where the front end of the plate cooperates with a fixed stop on the ski according to different functional systems which follow one other as the ski bends. This device, although delicate to adjust, yields good results, but the various zones of the ski where it successively exerts its action are not the most suitable zones.
Moreover, in known devices, the reaction to the thrust of the rear retention element is picked up by the plate such that it is always isolated from the ski.
And finally, Patent Application No. EP 599 041 describes a device where the two retention elements are mounted on separate supports. The rear element is mounted on a plate of which the rear end has limited freedom to slide relative to a stop integrated into the ski, and where the front end of the plate extends in front of the front support and presses against it under the effect of the recoil thrust. When the ski bends, the recoil thrust is directed toward the front support as long as the rear end of the plate is free to slide.
This device also yields good results, but the zones of the ski affected by its action are not optimized. Moreover, its functioning is not very progressive. Finally, to be effective, it requires great precision of assembly and adjustment, and as a result necessitates that these operations be performed by qualified personnel.